Find Love
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: Damon wants her. He will do anything, even if it means going back in time
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED HERE. I ONLY OWN THE OCs. READ AND REVIEW! ENJOY!**

_Good morning, my love._

A dark haired woman walked around the room. She stopped at the window and opened the curtains to let the sun in. She turned back to face the bed and walked back over.

_How are you feeling this morning?_

She sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the figure lying in it. The figure stared back at her, but didn't say nor think, anything.

_In time you will learn to love again. But for now, you grieve and I will leave you to it._

The woman stood and left the room, closing the large oak door behind her. The figure in the bed rolled away from the window and faced the opposite wall.

I will never love again… 


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED HERE. I ONLY OWN THE OCs. READ AND REVIEW! ENJOY!**

Elena rolled over in her bed as the sun came through a crack in her curtains. She sat up and rubbed her eyes as she attempted to wake up. She could hear her aunt walking down the hall towards the bedroom. She could smell the coffee as well.

"Good morning," said Jenna as she walked in the room. "Oh, your up already."

"Just," said Elena stretching her arms, still in the bed.

"Here's coffee…and Stefan is waiting on you," said Jenna as she walked out the door.

"Waiting on me? He isn't supposed to be here until noon…" Elena said as she sipped her coffee.

Elena placed the cup on her nightstand and finally got out of bed. She stretched her legs when she stood, then turned to the right to stretch her back muscles. As she turned to right herself she caught a glimpse of the clock, it was 12:30pm.

"Damn!" said Elena as she scrambled to get ready.

After ten minutes she came barreling down the stairs. She lost her footing and skipped the last two and was going to face plant on the floor, except Stefan caught her.

"Careful," smiled Stefan as Elena righted herself. "We're not in a hurry."

"I know, but I over slept, big time," said Elena as she fixed her hair in the hall mirror.

"It's okay, you got home late," said Jenna walking in the hallway. "Just be home by eleven tonight."

"Deal," said Elena as she followed Stefan out of the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED HERE. I ONLY OWN THE OCs. READ AND REVIEW! ENJOY!**

"What time did I get home last night?" asked Elena when the door closed behind her.

"Two in the morning. But that was my fault," said Stefan. "Let's go get lunch."

Elena followed Stefan down the road towards the center of town. As they were walking Elena had the unmistakable feeling that she was being watched. She didn't say anything to Stefan, yet.

Damon had watched his brother leave the house that morning, and had watched him walk to Elena's house. _Elena,_ he thought. _So beautiful_. He now watched as they both walked to town, hand in hand, with Elena leaning on Stefan' shoulder. Damon jumped from the tree silently and headed in the opposite direction. He walked the streets until he found _her_ house. He walked up the drive and the pathway to the front door. He stood on the porch and stared at the door. As he raised his hand to knock the door opened.

"What do you want Damon?" asked Bonnie as she opened the door.

"Little witch has gotten better," smiled Damon.

"No, I watched you walk up to the door. Now, what do you want?" asked Bonnie again.

"I need your help," said Damon,

"No," said Bonnie as she closed the door in Damon's face.

Damon didn't say anything, but turned on his heel and walked away. He walked to the edge of town and stood there. He looked up to the sky, and then kept walking.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED HERE. I ONLY OWN THE OCs. READ AND REVIEW! ENJOY!**

"What is it Stefan?" asked Elena that night from her couch.

"Damon," said Stefan.

"What about him?" asked Elena. "He isn't bothering us."

"That's what worries me," said Stefan as he sat down next to Elena.

"Maybe he gave up and left town," smiled Elena.

"You don't know Damon at all, if you think he did that," smiled Stefan as he kissed her head.

Damon woke the next morning in a strange bed.

_Good morning, my love._

A dark haired woman walked around the room. She stopped at the window and opened the curtains to let the sun in. She turned back to face the bed and walked back over.

_How are you feeling this morning?_

She sat on the edge of the bed and stared at Damon. Damon stared back at her, but didn't say nor think anything.

_In time you will learn to love again. But for now, you grieve and I will leave you to it._

The woman stood and left the room, closing the large oak door behind her. Damon rolled away from the window and faced the opposite wall.

I will never love again…

Damon laid in the bed all day. He had no plans to leave it at all if he could help it. But as the day rolled on he became thirsty. He sat up in the bed and looked around the room.

"Déjà vu," said Damon.

He stood up and walked over to the door and opened it. It lead into a hallway landing that had two other rooms on it. He walked to the stairs and looked out into the rest of the building. The woman was busying herself in the kitchen as Damon made his way down the stairs.

"_Good Morning, Mr. Salvatore,_" she said turning to face him.

"Where am I?" asked Damon ignoring the salutation.

"My kitchen at the moment," she said turning back to the sink.

"Thank you captain obvious. I knew that. Where might the kitchen, in your house, be located," said Damon.

"You are about three hours from Mystic Falls," said the woman.

"Why am I here?" asked Damon.

"You were looking for me," she said turning to face him again.

"And what makes you so certain of that?" asked Damon.

"You went to the witch there and asked for help. Witches can find each other easily, if they know what they are looking for. Bonnie doesn't know, and neither do you. Your heart tells me that," she said putting away a pot.

"Well, I appreciate the nice bed, but I'm going now," said Damon walking towards the door.

"You were searching me out for a reason, Damon. She will never love you like you want her to. Her heart belongs to your brother. She isn't Katherine," said the woman.

"And what do you know of Katherine?" asked Damon not turning around.

"I know where she is from, who made her. I know her history," said the woman taking a seat at the table. "I knew what was in her heart, and what led her to what she became. Do not doubt me, Mr. Salvatore. I am much more powerful than you think."

"Doubt you? That would be too easy, I can snap you in half, if I so choose," said Damon, still not facing her.

"You say that, but it isn't true, just like Pearl, I have four hundred years on you," said the woman. "You may be old, but I am older."

Damon turned when she said this.

"You have spent the last 145 years looking for Katherine and she wasn't where she was supposed to be. Heartbreaking, I know. But when she finally does show up, she ignores you, casts you aside like an old toy," said the woman.

"Who are you?" asked Damon.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED HERE. I ONLY OWN THE OCs. READ AND REVIEW! ENJOY!**

The wind howled at Damon's question. The doors and the windows closed and locked, casting the old house into near darkness. The woman who was seated before was now floating above her chair.

"_I am Tiana, great witch of the east. I know all, and I see all. Many a men have come to me for help and many a men have died. Do not doubt my powers Damon, for if you do it will not be your life that I threaten._"

The wind stopped blowing and the doors and windows opened again. The candles that were placed around the house relit themselves and Tiana sank back into her chair. Damon stared at her in disbelief.

"Okay, Ms Tiana, how old are you?" asked Damon.

"Old Enough," said Tiana.

"Nice little light show you had, but I want proof," said Damon.

Tiana stared at him for a moment before she stood and walked out of the room. Tiana came back in a few minutes later with a box of letters. She sat them down on the table for Damon to look through.

Damon picked up one letter. He turned it over in his hand and looked at the writing. It was Katherine's writing. The letter was dated 1854, ten years before she came to Mystic Falls. He dropped the letter on the table and picked up another, this letter was dated 1800, and it was from President Adams. He picked up another letter; it was dated 1791. This particular letter asked for Tiana's help incurring Washington's wife. Damon looked through the letters the earliest letter was dated 842 AD. This letter was from Ermentrude of Orleans about her husband Charles II. Damon laid the letters back in the box on the table and looked at Tiana.

"Convinced?" asked Tiana from her chair.

"You said you had four hundred years on me. That is more than for hundred. That is over a thousand years," said Damon.

"But, I still have four hundred years on you," smiled Tiana. "My earliest memory is from 822AD. I was seven. My family lived in a small Romanian village. I am 1,915 years old."

"Christ you're old," said Damon.

Tiana looked at Damon for a second. In that instant Damon hit the floor holding his head and screaming in agony.

"AHHH! ST-top! STOP IT!" Shouted Damon. "AHHH!"

Tiana blinked and Damon laid still on the floor.

"Call me old again, I dare you," said Tiana. "This isn't my first rodeo with a vampire, Damon. Don't push it."

"Sorry…" said Damon still holding his head.

"Now, do you want my help or not?" asked Tiana looking at Damon.

"I don't need any help," said Damon.

"So you are going to wallow for the rest of your existence? I swear to God, Damon, if you walk out of that door now and you cant live with what happens with Elena, do not come back to me, for I will only laugh at you," said Tiana.

Damon stood at the doorway with his hands on either side of him on the doorframe staring out into the yard.

"Think long and hard about that Damon," said Tiana.

Damon slowly turned around and faced her and sat down at the table.

"What can you do for me?" asked Damon.

"What were you seeking me for?" asked Tiana. "You were looking for me to ask me to do something. You tell me."

"I want her to want me, not Stefan. I want her to love me," said Damon.

"I can't make her do anything. There is the whole free will thing I wont mess with," said Tiana.

"Then what-" started Damon.

"But, I can reverse time back to before Stefan came to Mystic Falls. Before they meet and fall in love. If I do that, only you will know what has happened. That will be your chance to get Elena to fall in love with you," said Tiana.

"Change history…." Damon said quietly. "If you can do that, could you…"

"Take you all the way back to 1864, before everything happened?" asked Tiana.

Damon nodded his head slightly.

"I can, but I wont. What has happened then had cause what has happened today. And since we are still in the now, doing this wont upset anything in the future," said Tiana.

"How do you know?" asked Damon.

"Witch! I can see into the future. I have seen what will happen while Elena is with Stefan and what would happen if she chose you," said Tiana. "But I will not tell you. You have to make this decision on your own."

Damon sat at the table and stared at it. Tiana sat across from him patiently and quietly awaiting his answer. When Damon looked up at her, she smiled at him.

"Your decision?" asked Tiana.

"Take me back," said Damon.

Tiana stood up from the table and walked down the hall to a room. She returned a few minutes later with a large, old book. She sat it on the table and started flipping through the pages. She found the page she was looking for and looked up at Damon.

"Know this, you will go back to three days before Stefan shows up. You will have three days to catch Elena's attention and hold it. Understand?" asked Tiana.

"Understood," said Damon.


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED HERE. I ONLY OWN THE OCs. READ AND REVIEW! ENJOY!**

Tiana looked back the book the walked over to a cabinet and grabbed three candles. She placed the candles on the table in front of Damon. She lit them one by one and walked back and looked at the book. She smiled up at Damon then yanked three strands of hair from his head and held them over the candles and said in Hungarian:

Felszólítom a hatásköröket adott nekem  
Kapcsolja vissza az időben mert  
Vigyék vissza a három nappal korábban  
Vigyék, ha azt akarja!

The wind blew through the house and blew out the house and blew out all the candles. The wind obstructed Damon's view so he couldn't see what was going on. Damon felt like he was being lifted from him chair, then collided with the earth.

Damon sat up and looked around. He was at the edge of town. He stood and brushed off his jeans and started walking towards the town.

When he reached town people were giving him weird looks. Even Sheriff Forbes gave him a strange look. Damon shook it off and walked to the park and sat down on one of the benches. About twenty minutes later something caught him attention. Elena.

Elena and Bonnie walked into the park and were sitting on the swings. It was odd to see her sans Stefan. He is probably running late, thought Damon as he continued to watch her. It wasn't until Bonnie leaned over and motioned in his direction that he realized he had been staring.

"He's watching you," said Bonnie.

"What?" said Elena looking at her friend.

"That guy, over there. He is watching you," said Bonnie motioning to him.

Elena looked over in the direction Bonnie was motioning to. Sitting on the bench was a very handsome man, with dark brown hair looking in their direction. Elena smiled at him before turning away.

She smiled? thought Damon. She doesn't smile at me. Damon hadn't realized he was frowning until he saw Elena do the same. Elena and Bonnie stood and started to walk off in the opposite direction. Damon stood and went out the way he came and was going to casually 'bump' into her.

Bonnie and Elena were deep in conversation when Elena bumped into someone. Elena started apologizing immediately.

"It is okay. It's my fault," said Damon.

Elena's face snapped up to look at his face. She smiled at him and blushed slightly.

"I'm really sorry," said Elena again.

"No, really it is my fault," smiled Damon.

Elena was mesmerized by how handsome he was up close. There was something inside her telling her she should watch out and be careful, but she pushed it aside.

"I was heading over to the Grill for something to eat. Care to join me?" asked Damon.

Elena and Bonnie exchanged glances and Elena smiled.

"Sure, why not. I will talk to you later, Bonnie," said Elena looping arms with Damon and walking down the road.


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED HERE. I ONLY OWN THE OCs. READ AND REVIEW! ENJOY!**

Damon enjoyed lunch with Elena sans Stefan. But he still didn't believe that the witch had sent him back. So he was going to quiz his way through this lunch.

"So, your boyfriend isn't going to get mad that you are eating lunch with me?" asked Damon.

"Um, no. I don't have a boyfriend," said Elena.

"What? No boyfriend. Not possible," smiled Damon.

"I just broke up with a guy over the summer," said Elena.

Elena looked down at her cell phone and realized it was already 4:30pm.

"Look, I've had fun, I really have, but I have to go," said Elena starting to get up. "You want to come by the house tonight and watch a movie?"

"Sure," said Damon.

Elena wrote down her address and left the Grill. Damon shoved the paper in his pocket without a look and paid for the meal.

At seven thirty Damon walked up the front steps to the house. He knocked on the door and waited.

Elena bounded down the stairs to get to the door first. She opened the door to see Damon leaning against one of the posts on the porch.

"Come in," said Elena opening the door more.

Damon smiled and walked in.

"I figured we could watch the movie upstairs, since my brother has the living room," said Elena walking up the stairs.

Damon nodded and followed her up the stairs. Elena led him down the hall and into her room. She had a stack of movies laid out on her bed. She had been going through them when Damon had showed up.

"How bout you pick one," Elena said as she walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Elena returned five minutes later with a bowl of popcorn. Damon had placed the movie in the DVD player and was sitting on the edge of her bed. She smiled at him before climbing in her bed and turning off the lights.


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED HERE. I ONLY OWN THE OCs. READ AND REVIEW! ENJOY!**

Damon woke the next morning with a smile on his face. He walked out of the boarding house and found a note for him from Elena.

_Gone with my Aunt for the day. See you tomorrow –Elena-_

Damon put the note in his pocket and walked back in the house. Damon spent the rest of the day at the house. When he wasn't at the house he was hunting.

"So, who was the hot guy?" asked Jenna driving down the road.

"Just someone," said Elena.

"Mmmhmm…" said Jenna.

Jenna parked the car and her and Elena got out. They were spending the day at a Spa.

Stefan walked down the main street of Mystic Falls. He knew these streets like the back of his hand. He walked, not paying attention, towards the boarding house. He walked up the front steps and knocked on the door. Damon walked down the stairs and to the front door. When he opened it, he was staring Stefan in the face.

"What are you doing here?" asked Stefan.

"This _is_ the Salvatore Boarding house," smirked Damon.

"Not what I meant," said Stefan, still flabbergasted. "What are you doing back here? IN Mystic Falls?"

"I could ask you the same thing," said Damon leaning on the door.

"Do you mind? This _is_ the Salvatore Boarding house," said Stefan walking past him.

Damon stepped to the side as Stefan walked in. As Stefan walked up the stairs to claim a room Damon stepped out of the house, to go hunting.

"If I've got to deal with him, I've got to get out of here…" said Damon taking off towards town.


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED HERE. I ONLY OWN THE OCs. READ AND REVIEW! ENJOY!**

Elena walked in the doors of the school the next day. She was talking to Bonnie when she noticed Stefan. Stefan smiled slightly and walked into the front office. Elena stopped and tried not to stare. Stefan was in a pair of tight fitting jeans, a dark shirt, and a leather jacket, and sunglasses. Stefan abruptly turned and walked out of the office and down the hall.

Elena spent the rest of the day thinking about Stefan. But she had an odd feeling that he looked familiar. Elena caught up with Stefan after school.

"Hey!" said Elena walking in front of Stefan.

"Hi," said Stefan, still walking.

Elena stood there in disbelief. This guy just walked past her and basically ignored her. She inhaled and walked after him.

"I'm Elena," she said extending her hand.

"Stefan," he said still walking.

"You're rude," said Elena under her breath.

"Not, rude. Just in a hurry," smiled Stefan

"You…you heard me?" asked Elena looking at Stefan.

"Good hearing," smiled Stefan.

"Would you like to get something to drink?" asked Elena.

Stefan nodded and followed her to the Mystic Grill. They spent the next few hours talking about nothing in particular. Elena finally looked down at her watch and realized that it was almost ten, and she was supposed to meet Damon.

"Oh, my. I've got to go!" said Elena standing up.

"What? Why?" asked Stefan.

"I was supposed to me someone," said Elena paying for her drink.

"Oh, your boyfriend," said Stefan.

"No, just a friend," smiled Elena.

"I will walk you home then," said Stefan following Elena out of the restaurant

Elena smiled and agreed. On the way to her house, her and Stefan talked some more. As they neared the house Damon turned on the porch to watch. He saw Elena with Stefan, and frowned. Elena noticed Damon on the porch and smiled weakly at him, Damon's expression never changing. Stefan looked in the direction Elena was to see why she had frowned. Stefan stopped in his tracks.

He couldn't believe it; Elena was supposed to meet his brother, Damon. Stefan followed Elena up the front steps.

"Um, sorry I was late. I lost track of-" started Elena.

"Stefan," said Damon, ignoring Elena's excuse.

"Wait? You two-" started Elena again.

"Damon," said Stefan, cutting off Elena. "This is my brother, Elena."

Elena looked from one to the other a few times before she said anything.

"Do you, um. Would you two like…" started Elena.

She didn't know what to think. She had planned on spending the night with Damon, but ended up hanging out with his brother inadvertently.

"Do you both want something to drink?" asked Elena.

"No," said Damon. "I was just leaving."

Elena tried to stop Damon, but he was too fast getting off the porch. Elena sighed as she opened the front door.

Damon walked down the street, going nowhere in particular. The wind picked up, blowing the trees around.

"Giving up so soon?" said a voice from behind him.

"Tell me, Tiana, was I ever going to be able to win her?" asked Damon not looking around.

"What does your heart tell you?" she asked.

"What heart?" said Damon turning to face her.

"There is your answer. You think you have no heart, there for you are incapable of real love," said Tiana. "If you had truly opened your senses you would have won her. But since you went into this trying to out so your brother, you lost before you started."

Damon nodded before taking off quickly in the direction he was originally headed.

"Poor soul," said Tiana.

"Do not baby him," said another voice.

"I do not baby anyone," said Tiana. "I truly think he will find love again."

"Then you are the only one," said the voice.

"Leilani, you know as well as I do, he has eternity to find love again. And he will, if he chooses to drop his façade. I have seen it and so have you," said Tiana. "But for now, Damon will roam this earth alone."

The wind picked up again, blowing the leaves from the trees and rocking the cars on the street. Elena looked out the window in the direction Damon had taken off in. She could've swore she had seen two figures in the street the second before.

"What is it?" asked Stefan.

"I thought I saw…never mind," said Elena turning to face Stefan.

Stefan looked out the window for a brief second before hearing.

_"It was his choice to do this Stefan, take care of your blood. He is all you have left in this world. Cherish you love, for nothing lasts forever."_


End file.
